Alice Johnson
} |Status = Alive(original timeline) |age = 41(Up to now since she survived in the films) |relationships = Dennis Johnson (father) Rick Johnson (brother) Dan Jordan (boyfriend) Jacob Johnson (son) Mark Gray (best-friend) |occupation = Waitress(Dream Master;Dream Child) |appearances = A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child Nightmares on Elm Street Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors(Inofficially) |portrayal = Lisa Wilcox}} Alice Johnson 'is the main protagonist of A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master and its sequel, A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. She also appears and dies in comic series Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors, however, because of it was on a different storyline to the original Nightmare series, so Alice was never exactly being killed by Freddy Krueger. She is as of this time, the only Nightmare heroine in the films to face Freddy Krueger twice and survive. Alice is the Dream Master, the protector and controller of good dreams. She is also the mother of Jacob Johnson. Throughout the course of the films, her hair color changes, with it being a reddish-brown in ''Dream Master, and outright blonde in Dream Child. She is portrayed by actress Lisa Wilcox. Personality Alice first appeared as a shy girl, but after her friends dies one by one, especially after the death of her best friend Kristen Parker and her brother Rick Johnson, she becomes much stronger and braver, and enables her to use her strong dream power and releases the souls in Freddy's chest. She becomes much more independence and brave in Dream Child, though she shows fear after she realizes Freddy can get into her dreams when she was awake. After defeating Freddy for once again and gave birth to Jacob successfully, Alice has finally became a sweet, kind and understanding young mother. History Dream Master In her first movie, Alice appeared as a perpetual daydreamer. She is hopelessly optimistic, despite the death of their mother and their father slipping further and further into the throes of alcoholism. Alice attends Springwood High with her brother Rick, his girlfriend Kristen, and her friends Sheila and Debbie. She harbors a crush on school jock Dan Jordan. After the death of Joey Crusel and Roland Kincaid, Kristen confesses to Alice that she hates to dream. Alice tells her of the Dream Master rhyme that her mother used to tell her when she was a child. Despite her best efforts to use it, Kristen fails to gain control of her dreams with Freddy Krueger, bringing in Alice and handing over her dream powers of gymnastics and the ability to bring people in and out of her dreams to her. Alice and Rick rush over to Kristen's home to see her bedroom ignited in flames, Kristen already dead. Several days later, Alice enters into the school toilet where she meets her friend Sheila. She finds out that Shelia is very tired and then asks her if she had a nightmare last night, however, Sheila tells her that she was going over her lessons for the whole night yesterday. After she leaves, Alice sits down and begins to smoke, but sooner, she realizes that she never smokes before. Later of that day, while sitting in class for her physics exam along with Sheila, Alice begins to daydream again, this time finding Freddy in her classroom. His target this time isn't her exactly, but Sheila instead, who suffers from asthma. Alice is bolted into her chair while Freddy kills her by a death kiss--which sucks dry all her internal organs out from her mouth in front of Alice. Despite Alice's best efforts, Sheila is already dead and Alice gains some of Sheila's abilities. After the death of Sheila, Alice knows that Freddy used Kristen's dream power on her to bring victims into his nightmares, and falls in tears for the whole day. Alice next begins to daydream in class, this one with devasting results, as Freddy kills her brother by stabbing him in the fore-chest. At his funeral, she promises never to daydream again, and makes plans with Dan Jordan and Debbie Stevens to go to Debbie's and figure out a battle strategy. Unfortunately for Alice, her father is paranoid about all the deaths going on and forbids Alice from going. She falls asleep, dreaming that she sneaks out and winds up at the movie theater, where she has her first face-to-face encounter with the Dreamstalker, who tells Alice to bring him more victims. She later realizes that Debbie is the next target, wakes up and goes to meet Dan in hurry, finding herself trapped in a dream within a dream as this time, Debbie meets her maker. In Debbie's nightmare, Freddy breaks her arms and then changes her into a six-legged roach, and crushes her into pieces, killing her exactly. After Debbie's death, Alice finds Freddy standing in the middle of the road with Dan, and she attempts to run him down. In reality, they had crashed into a tree, leading a wounded Dan to be taken to the hospital and prepped for surgery to repair his injuries. Before Dan's operation, she tells Dan that don't fall asleep. Stealing her father's car, she runs home and prepares for final battle as Dan goes under. Seeing in the mirror that Freddy has his hands on Dan, Alice jumps through it, landing in the hospital room and helping Dan out of his tubes. Trying to escape, they find himself stuck in a long tube that Freddy spins, sending them hurling through the stained glass and to the church floor below. Dan then hemorrhages on the table and is pulled out of the dream, leaving Alice to face Freddy herself. In the church, Alice begins her final battle against Freddy. She uses the abilities from his brother to fight with her enemy, she hits him in the face, chest, torso, abdomen and legs for several times, then uses her Dream Master power to create a strong laser light goes through his stomach, weaken him and almostly, defeated him. But Freddy then climbs up again and uses his claws to slice across Alice's torso, beats her on the church ground. However, Alice is successful, remembering the Dream Master rhyme and inciting the souls of Freddy's children to escape his body, into the realm of good dreams (possibly inside Alice's body as Freddy imprisons souls in his) At the end, Alice and Dan are now a couple. Dream Child Alice and Dan are set to graduate from Springwood High and take off to Europe for the summer holiday. Alice's father has cleaned up and become sober, and Dan's parents are seemingly disapproving of Alice. They have made new friends in the form of Yvonne Miller, Greta Gibson and Mark Gray. Alice is concerned as in the morning of her graduation, she falls asleep while haing a bath, seeing the water comes out from the wall and tap, filled the bathroom and almostly drowned her to death. Thanks to her dream power, she jumps out from the door of bathroom successfully, but later she suffers from another dream where she is Amanda Krueger, about to be raped and impregnated with Freddy by the 100 maniac patients. Her revelations concern Dan. Walking to work after her ceremony in Crave Inn, Alice finds herself trapped in a dream, even though she's awake. She is led to the gothic-style castle in which Amanda Krueger's rape happened, and watches in horror as Freddy's birth, who rushes into the church where she defeated him last time, and had his reborn. After realizing this, Alice promises she will defeat Freddy later. Arriving at work four hours late, she calls Dan in a panic to come to her. He dies on his way; she witnesses the carnage and faints. At the hospital, the doctors reveal to Alice that she is pregnant with Dan's child. She begins to see the personification of her son, not realizing for a little while that he is who he is. Alice informs her friends of Freddy's existence, and they are all skeptical, until, of course, they all begin to die one by one. Starting with Greta, she is killed by Freddy after being overfed with her own internal organs, during this time Alice was busy prepping some dinner at home, seeing the inflated Greta appear on her fridge door, Alice attempted to pull her out of the frame but was snatched by Freddy and died of choking and blood-loss. Going to Mark's father's warehouse to talk to Mark with Yvonne, she remains convinced that Greta's death was an accident and shortly leaves to work a shift at the pool. Mark and Alice begin discussing the events of Greta and Freddy during which Alice left to pour some coffee, spotting Mark who has disappeared into a drawing, she quickly empowers herself into the paper and runs to rescue Mark, eventually remeeting Jacob at 1428, she runs after him up the stairs after discovering something important. Mark, now 100% convinced of Alice's paranoia, tells her to go to Yvonne about her pregnancy. Getting checked up at the hospital about Jacob, Alice soon enters a dream where she sees Freddy nurturing over Jacob and feeding the innocent fetus the souls of Dan & Greta, her paranoid truth concerns the doctor, who phoned Dan's parents about Alice. Dan's parents soon visit Alice about Jacob, who was not happy to discover that they wanted to adopt Jacob after he is born due to Alice's severe paranoia that is affecting Jacob's health. Alice attempts a plan with Mark, while Yvonne is at the swimming pool practicing, eventually Yvonne is kidnapped by Freddy and rescued by Alice. Mark, having fallen asleep, is sucked into a nightmare where his comic book style has taken over the warehouse and is butchered by Freddy, who turns him into a paper character and slices him into pieces. After Mark's death, Alice's father takes her home, so she tells Yvonne to go to the now-abandoned asylum and release Amanda's spirit from the tower. She then enters the dream world and fights off Freddy, impaling him on spikes and throwing him into a room full of a hundred maniacs (exactly, Alice uses her Dream Master power to create them and controls them to defeat Freddy Krueger). They attack him and tear his arm off, but his arm suddenly turns into tarantulas. Eventually Freddy was seemly defeated, Freddy pulls her into his Dream Core, a M. C. Escher-like labyrinth, mixed all the dream sights in previous four films (including the Nightmare Factory, 1428 Elm Street, The Westin Hills Asylum and The Church), filled with unbelievable quarter pace stairs. Freddy goes back into hiding inside Alice as she finally catches up to Jacob. Upon the revelation that Krueger has been hiding inside of her the whole time, and Jacob tells Alice that Freddy is hiding inside her, which is how he found Jacob. Alice drives Freddy out, but becuase of the strong pain, she loses her strength to fight back. Yvonne, meanwhile, enters the tower and releases Amanda's spirit, where she enters the dream world and tells Jacob that Alice will not triumph and he must use his power on Freddy. Jacob shoots what appears to be a tongue beam at Freddy, and the souls of Dan, Greta, and Mark are released, and Freddy is turned back into an infant, as is Jacob. Freddy and Jacob are absorbed by Amanda and Alice, respectively. Alice walks through a door into a light as Freddy attempts to claw his way out, and the church doors close, and is finally at peace from the nightmares. After three months, Alice has given birth to Jacob successfully, and they are finally at peace from the nightmares. Now they are having a happily picnic with Yvonne and Mr. Johnson, celebrating their victory. Later Story It was confirmed Alice takes her son Jacob Johnson and her father away from Springwood after the events of The Dream Child, possibly for her college study, or more likely, escaping from Freddy's attack. Since Alice has never appears in any Nightmare films again after Nightmare 5, it can be confirmed she lives a normal but happy life outside Springwood without Freddy's nightmares along with her family. Other Appearances In Literature Alice has an unofficial appearance in novel side stories. A few years have passed since #5, Alice and a more grown Jacob have returned to Springwood in order to finish up her father's belongings after he died (implied to be by Freddy) Alice is uneasy by returning but eventually reunites with Yvonne who is now a police officer. Freddy Vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Still inofficially, Alice appears in year 2009, when Freddy Krueger returned with Jason Voorhees and began to wreak havoc among the citizens of Washington. Alice reveals to hero Ash Williams that her years of being a Dream Master have left her terminally ill, and she is dying. Freddy succeeds in killing Alice, who then releases her dream powers to Jacob, who then revives the spirit of the Elm Street Children. Dream Power Alice was the Dream Master, or the guardian of the positive gate, the gateway to good dreams. And as such, she had the power (and responsibility) to guard the sleeper whilst they dreamed. Being the Dream Master, Alice had the unique ability to absorb the dream powers of Freddy's most recent victims. Whenever Freddy killed and absorbed the soul of one of her friends, she would automatically absorb that very same victim's dream power. A unique side-effect of Alice's Dream Master power was that it also worked to some extent outside of the dream, or whenever she was awake. For example, after Kristen was killed by Freddy and her soul absorbed, Alice began to say and do things that were normally attributed to Kristen (smoking for example). She later began to repeat the mottoes of her friends, such as "we've got matching luggage," "mind over matter," or her brother's battle cry of "banzai!". So it can be assumed that her Dream Master power had some strong empathic attributes. Alice later uses most, if not all, of the dream powers she absorbed from Freddy's victims during her battle with him. She most notably used her brother's dream power of karate mastery and Sheila's power to charge the sound frequency device to shoot a powerful sonic laser beam through Freddy's abdomen. It can also be assumed she used Kristen's dream power of gymastics mastery as she performed olympic-level aerial flips and back flips during her fight with Freddy. On an important note, Alice also wielded some ability to guard the dreamer whilst they dreamed. This was shown when Kristen was dreaming and she meets a little girl outside of Nancy's old house and on the beach. This little girl was in fact a younger version of Alice that acted as a remnant of her dream guardian power. This version of Alice didn't display much power, other than having the ability to possibly sense Freddy's incoming presence. Aside from Kristen, Alice never acted as a direct guardian for other dreamers whilst they slept. The exact reason for this is unknown. Before she died, Kristen also passed on her inborn telepathic power to pull people into her dreams to Alice as a last minute resort to help Alice defend herself against Freddy. However, the power flowed into Freddy first before passing into Alice. As a result, the ability unfortunately did more harm than good, because each time Alice dreamed, she would accidently pull one of her closest loved ones into the dream with her, thus allowing Freddy to easily devour her friends' souls. This power hindered Alice for the most part of the movie before she fully embraced her Dream Master power to defeat Freddy. Alice also displays her dream power in The Dream Child, but Freddy also hides into her body and waiting for his chance. After Alice got Jacob inside her, Freddy quickly gets into Jacob's souls, connects his dream to Alice, and uses Alice's dream power to bring him victims. Unfortunately for Alice, her boyfriend, Dan, becomes the first victim. While Freddy kills Dan with a Nightmare motorcycle, Alice feels Dan's scream, and absorbs his soul and power inside, but it was too late to save Dan. Freddy attacks her friend Greta one days later. After Freddy feeds Greta with her own organs, she gets into Alice's fridge for help. Alice was almost succeed in saving Greta with her power but Freddy suddenly comes up and pulls Greta into the fridge and kills her. After Dan and Greta's death, Alice has already got their souls and powers, but inside Alice, Freddy uses their souls mixed with his own evil power and feeds unborn Jacob with them, making Jacob from a pure soul into an evil demon, so he could long live in Jacob's dream forever. Realizing this, Alice goes into her dreams and looking for Freddy's mother Amanda, the only one who could stopped Freddy. But Freddy attacks her friend Yvonne at that time, so Alice goes into Yvonne's dream to save her. With her dream master power, Alice uses an iron stick to stab Freddy trough his mouth, which exactly slows him down. later in the final battle of the film, Alice pushes the baby car and impales Freddy with it by her strong power, and she then throw Freddy into the asylum, controls the prisoners inside there to slash him into pieces, but since Freddy's still alive in Jacob's dream, she has to get Jacob back in Freddy's Dream Core. With his broken left arm(damaged by Alice's strong power), Freddy tries his best to get Jacob back, but he failed and returns back into Alice's body, but Alice succeeded in use her dream master power to take Freddy away from her, and then Jacob spews the evil power Freddy has given to him, defeats Freddy exactly. With Amanda finally released by Yvonne, she locks Freddy inside her stomach, and makes Alice gets the final laugh. Because of the many feats she was able to perform with her Dream Master power, Alice was easily one of the more powerful characters introduced. She was Freddy's supernatural opposite in the dream world. While Freddy absorbed souls, Alice too would grow stronger with each death by absorbing someone's dream power, which finally makes her from a normal daydreamer, into a Nightmare Legend. Trivia *Alice works at the "Crave Inn"...obviously an homage to series creator Wes Craven. *Ellie Cornell (who played Rachel in two sequels in another hugely successful horror series Halloween--Halloween 4 and 5) auditioned for the role of Alice. *According to casting director Annette Benson, over 600 girls auditioned for the role of Alice. *The dialogue between Alice and her brother Rick Johnson after the death of Kristen Parker was improvised by the actors. *In Elm Street 5, Lisa Wilcox's name appears in the opening credits, but not the end credits. *Alice is the first Nightmare heroine survives from Freddy's nightmares. She is also the only Nightmare heroine able to face Freddy twice and stay alive. * She is the only Nightmare heroine to have her hair color changed. While her hair was reddish brown in The Dream Master, it becomes strawberry-blonde in The Dream Child. *She is the first Nightmare heroine to have an offspring. Quotes *"You know, you are one major-league hunk." (To her crush Dan, in her daydream) *"All right; I'm gonna punch his ticket in." (After she finds Freddy standing on the road) *"Yeah, I can think. I can think of how sick I am of watching you drink your life away, and taking it out on me." (To her father Dennis, in her daydream after he insults the meal she prepared for him) *"You have no rights to stop me!" (To her father Dennis, right after her brother's death)) *"Evil see itself, and then shall die! Let them out! You're dead, Krueger!" *"Mark, give it up, it's hopeless!" (Jokes on Mark, about his crush on Greta) *"Come out now, Krueger. Your game is over!" (To Freddy, where she later defeats him) *"You can't come back, I locked the door on you!" (After she discovers Freddy's coming back) *"Come down stairs. He won't hurt you, he needs us both." (To Jacob) *"Alright, Krueger, this time is for keeps!" (To Freddy, now she is ready for battle) *"Good night, asshole!" (After she defeats Freddy for once again) See More '''Alice Johnson has a Photo Gallery. Category:Primary protagonists Category:Female characters Category:'The Dream Master' characters Category:'The Dream Child' characters Category:Survivors Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:Girlfriends Category:Mothers Category:Waitresses Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors characters Category:Alive